Even The Stars They Burn
by letsgovote
Summary: Kurt and Blaine break up in New York. 14 months later, they meet in Ohio for thanksgiving. Based on The Notebook prompt.


They were walking through Battery Park, next to each other, but not close enough; Rachel and Finn having gone to get some ice-cream. A weird tension hung in the air like a bad smell as their feet moved hastily over the uneven ground and their eyes floated around, looking at the scenery. It was beautiful, the moonlight reflecting off the slightly damp concrete under their feet, the various shades of green that surrounded them in the form of bushes, trees, and grass. Until suddenly it all changed.

"Kurt, we need to talk." Blaine said quietly as he stopped walking and turned to look at his older boyfriend.

Kurt stopped in his tracks, he didn't like the tone of voice Blaine used, he sounded... scared? Nervous? Kurt couldn't describe it, but whatever it was, he didn't like it.

"I- Sure." He hesitantly said as Blaine stepped a bit closer to him.

"Kurt," He started before looking around and clearing his throat. When he looked back into Kurt's eyes he noticed there lay unshed tears. "Kurt, I can't do this. I've seen you here, this is you, New York is where you belong. You've outgrown Lima, you've outgrown me. I can't keep you hanging on anymore, we've had such a good run, better that I could've ever imagined, but I can't do this to you anymore. I'm dragging you down, holding you back from your dreams. You deserve to have a proper college experience, I know you're technically not in college as you're interning at Vogue, but that shouldn't stop you going out and having fun, meeting new people, starting new relationships. I-I love you, more than you could ever imagine, and that's why I'm doing this. I'm letting you go."

The air got sucked out of Kurt's lungs, _'this cannot be happening.' _he thought to himself as his lips moved in a haste to get words out. "No." he whimpered as tears made their way down his cheeks.

"Yes, Kurt. This is undebatable." Blaine whispered as his eyes trailed the ground.

Kurt choked. "So, you're just breaking up with me?"

Blaine looked up and him and pressed his lips together before making a minimal nod with his head.

"I-I can't believe you're doing this." He sobbed as he bought his hands to harshly wipe at the falling tears.

"I'm sor-"

"No! No. Don't you dare say you're sorry." Kurt hissed through gritted teeth as he stumbled slightly backwards.

"Kurt, please?" Blaine murmured, he stepped forwards and tried to lay his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"No! No! No! No! No! No!" Kurt shouted before turning and walking off quickly.

In the back of his mind he wanted Blaine to follow. He didn't.

* * *

2 years later and Kurt's on a plane with Rachel on their way to Lima for thanksgiving. This would be the first time he's seen Blaine since they broke up, the first time he's talked to Blaine since they broke up. Honestly, this is the first time he's let himself think about Blaine since they broke up, it was too heartbreaking to fathom, and he still can't believe it happened. But, now he has to fight through his fears because they're all having a party together and he would be there.

_'God, what if he has a new boyfriend? What if he has a new girlfriend? What if it's Sebastian? NO! Kurt, you're going to be happy for him, be civil. But we broke up so I could find a new relationship, not him. But he deserves to be happy. Just because I haven't even looked at another boy since, doesn't mean he doesn't deserve to be loved. But I could've loved him. Damn! I still do love him, but it doesn't matter anymore. It's over.' _He argued with himself whilst he looked out the window at the vile weather. _'Welcome back.'_

The plane landed and both he and Rachel went and grabbed their bags. They were greeted by Finn, Carole and Burt once they walked through the security gates, and they all made their way towards the Hummel/Hudson house. Finn had decided not to join the army, that his relationship with Rachel was more important, so he stayed in Lima and worked at the garage whilst Rachel stayed in New York, their long term relationship was working and the engagement was back on. When Rachel had finished college, they would take the next step, move somewhere and get married. But at least they had each other. Kurt was jealous, but happy for them. It had to work out for somebody.

Kurt went straight down to his room and started unpacking- yes he still had the room in the basement, he loved his room, but Finn now had his own room, upstairs- this holiday he was going to be calm and composed, nothing like he's been for the past 14 months. He's taken all his holiday from work at one time, so whilst Rachel was traveling to and from Ohio to New York between thanksgiving and Christmas, he would be able to stay here and not worry about delayed flights, or packing new clothes. The only problem with that was he would be within 30 miles of Blaine at all times.

He went and had dinner with his parents, Finn, and Rachel; as her dads were on a cruise and she didn't want to spend thanksgiving alone, and then went back downstairs. It was late by the time he'd showered so he got into bed and laid staring at the ceiling.

_'Tomorrow's thanksgiving. Tomorrow's the day I see Blaine. I'm so scared, what happens if he's angry at me, we never spoke after that night, after I walked off, and I never got to see his reaction. He hates me. He hates me and there's nothing I can do about it. But, then again, he never tried to contact me. Hell! I sent him emails! Every day for a year! And I don't get one reply. He's the one in the wrong, not me.' _he thought to himself before forcing his brain to change the subject he was thinking about.

Kurt laid in bed for half the night, tossing and turning, thinking about Blaine and the big 'reunion' that would be happening on the eve of the next day. He finally got to sleep in the early hours of the morning, only to be woken by Finn knocking on his door and telling him that Carole needed help in the kitchen.

He got up, showered, he moisturized and dressed (not in the clothes he would wear to the party later, _no_. He would wear something outstanding to the party, make Blaine wish he'd never let him go), he went downstairs and helped Carole cook dinner.

As soon as it was ready and on the table they all said their thanks.

"I'm thankful for my family, and that we can all be together again."

"I'm thankful that I have another day to spend with the people I love the most."

"I'm thankful that Finn and I are finally going ahead with the wedding plans. I'm thankful that my life is finally perfect."

"I'm thankful I have somebody I love more than anything. And I'm thankful for this food"

But Kurt couldn't think of anything. What was he thankful for? Nothing. He had nothing. He lost everything when he and Blaine broke up. He no longer kept in touch with friends very much, so he can't be thankful for that. _'I suppose I could say family, but that's so cliché.' _he thought to himself. He had nobody to say he was thankful to love. He had nothing.

"I'm thankful that I was finally offered a proper job at Vogue." he said with a smile, hiding his distress behind the glass of water he was drinking.

He didn't want to be here anymore. It reminded him of Blaine, everything reminded him of Blaine, and no matter what he told himself, he still wasn't over that night 14 months ago.

They ate their dinner with small talk and jokes, Kurt tried to join in as much as he could, he'd fake his happiness for one day if it meant his family was happy. Yes, his family, because now Rachel and Finn are actually going forwards with the wedding, she is family. Well, she's been family since they became best friends, but now it's official.

After all the food, they all sat around the TV and watched a football game, even Kurt. They all cheered when their team won.

"I should probably go get ready; we need to leave in an hour, guys." Kurt said as he got up, brushed his pants off, and descended the stairs to his bedroom. He didn't plan on getting ready straight away, all he had to do was fix his hair and put on some fabulous clothes and he would be ready. He planned to put on some music and calm his nerves.

He plugged his phone into the dock and pressed play; he laid back on the bed and closed his eyed. Teenage Dream. The song playing from the speakers on the dock was Teenage Dream. Blaine's song. His and Blaine's song.

Suddenly his body was flooded with emotions, but not the bad kind. He lay, listening to the song and reminiscing on the good parts of their 19 month relationship, because there were good parts. Their first kiss. Singing songs together. All the times they lay curled up under a blanket whilst Blaine sung softly into Kurt's ear. Their first time. There were so many good times, more good than bad, but the bad still overruled the good.

Kurt finally snapped back to reality and realized that the song had changed and was now playing the Wicked soundtrack. He looked at the time, _'half an hour'_ he said to himself as he got up and changed into the clothes he would wear to the party before making sure his hair was styled perfectly.

He looked in the big, long mirror that covered his closet door. _'not too bad'_ he said to himself with a small smile. He may have grown up a bit, but he sure as hell still knew what fashion was.

He was wearing a silver shimmery button down shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the top two buttons undone; black skinny jeans that clung to his body and butt in all the right places; with his black Dr. Martens Pierre 10-eye Boots.

_'I look good. Yes, I've toned it down a bit, but working at vogue has its up sides. I get free clothes. Free designer clothes. Fabulous free designer clothes. And I actually look good in them.'_ He smiled to himself; he checked the time _'just in time' _and grabbed his phone and car keys before running upstairs to meet Rachel and Finn.

Rachel was wearing a black strapless dress that came down to the middle of her thighs, with high black ankle boots. Kurt picked out the outfit for her before they left New York. Finn was wearing blue stone washed jeans, and a grey v neck t-shirt. _'They don't look too bad'_ Kurt thought to himself as he walked over to his dad and Carole and hugged them goodbye.

"Don't stay up for us. We'll try not to make too much noise when we come back" Rachel smiled as she too hugged Carole and Burt.

Rachel and Finn made their way to the door and stepped out to go and wait Kurt's car.

"You'll be alright, kiddo." Burt said with a firm hand on his shoulder as he lightly pushed Kurt towards them.

Kurt followed through the door and got in his car, he drove slowly to Breadstix; where the party would be held- Al Motta still owned the place but changed its name back to Breadstix. The radio was on quietly in the background and Rachel sat shotgun, with Finn leaning forwards from the back so he could be closer to her. There was a conversation running but Kurt didn't really pay much attention, he was trying to steady his nerves so he focussed on driving and the sound of rain hitting the windows.

They pulled into the car park and Rachel and Finn quickly got out of the car and made their way into the restaurant. Kurt stayed in the car for a minute, calming his nerves. Through the rain splattered window he could see Rachel and Finn hugging and greeting their old friends, they all looked so happy, but he couldn't see Blaine. He took a few deep breathes and opened the door. He put his hands over his hair and quickly walked towards the door, he pushed it open and stood inside the warm room.

Suddenly arms flew around him and he people were hugging him from all over. Mercedes, Quinn, Puck, Sugar, Tina, Mike, everyone. Well, almost everyone.

Once everyone had let go and they'd all said hello Kurt saw him. Standing at the back of the small crowd and looking down at his navy boat shoes. He still looked the same. Wearing rolled up chinos, a blue short sleeved dress shirt and a navy blue bow tie- to match his shoes.

_'Oh my god. He looks so small, so small and cute. I miss him so much. No. Kurt, no. Not tonight.'_ He thought to himself as he tore his eyes away and put on a fake smile for everyone else.

The night went on, the music got louder, and everyone gradually got more drunk, except Kurt who wasn't drinking.

They were dancing to S&M by Rihanna when he felt a hand on his shoulder,

"Hi, Kurt." Said the familiar, but frail voice.

Kurt froze, he'd know that voice anywhere, it was Blaine. He slowly turned around and smiled.

"Hi." He whispered, it was awkward, how was this supposed to go?

"I- You look good." He said hastily.

"Thanks. As do you." Kurt replied, _'this is so much more awkward than I thought it would be, and I knew it would be more awkward than singing the birthday song to somebody whose name you didn't know.'_

"Kurt, I'm so sorry. I shou-"

"No, Blaine. I told you that night I didn't want to hear it." He said through gritted teeth as all of the emotions from that night 14 months ago returned.

"No, please, just hear me out."

"No, Blaine. Don't you get it! I don't want to know!"

"Kurt! Listen to me and stop being so stubborn!" Blaine shouted back.

Kurt had enough. He weaved his way through his friends and walked out into the pouring rain, heading straight towards his car.

"Kurt wait!" Blaine shouted as he rain after him.

"Why didn't you reply to me? Why?" Kurt shouted through the sound of rain hitting the concrete floor. "It wasn't over for me."

Blaine stood, frozen. "Kurt, what are you talking about? I wrote you 365 emails, I wrote you every day for a year" Blaine walked forwards.

"You wrote me?" Kurt replied

"Yes." Blaine nodded

"You-You wrote me?" he repeated.

"It wasn't over, it still isn't over." Blaine said as he reached his hand out to Kurt's cheek and pulled him closer.

Their lips connected in a force of heat and passion, they forgot about the rain falling around them as Kurt lifted Blaine so Blaine's legs were wrapped around his waist. They kissed fervently as Kurt walked backwards and pushed Blaine against the wet brick wall outside Breadstix.

They kissed like that for several minutes, remembering what it was like and relishing in the feeling of being close to one another again, until Kurt pulled back and leant his forehead on Blaine's.

"I've missed you so much." He whispered as he looked into Blaine's eyes.

"I've missed you too. More than you can imagine." Blaine sighed as he bought his hand to wipe some of Kurt's wet hair off his face.

With the rain still falling around them, Kurt started laughing.

"What's so funny." Blaine asked with a smile, he loved Kurt's laugh.

"That was just like the notebook." He chuckled.

"Just like the notebook." Blaine grinned as he kissed Kurt again.

* * *

_This can also be found on my tumblr 'darrensux'_

_Thanks for reading, this is unbeta'd, tell me what you think._

_Chloe. xoxo_


End file.
